


I Dream of Ice Cream

by Anonymous



Series: The Most Unproblematic Series Ever [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unproblematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Finn and Poe get Ice Cream





	I Dream of Ice Cream

Poe and Finn sometimes go out for ice cream with their adopted dog. They like to walk together to the ice cream shop. It is a nice place with red and white striped umbrellas over tables where they could sit outside with their adopted dog.

“I like rocky road ice cream,” Finn says. 

“I like rocky road ice cream too,” Poe says, “but today I want vanilla with gummy worms mixed in.”

“That sounds good!” Finn says.

Poe goes inside to get the ice cream while Finn waits with their adopted dog outside. When Poe comes back out, he has three cups of ice cream! 

“They also had ice cream for our dog!” Poe said, setting one cup down in front of Finn and one cup by his chair and one cup in front of the dog. “Isn’t that great? It’s safe for dogs, don’t worry.”

Their adopted dog is excited for the ice cream! He says woof woof! Then he eats it, and Finn and Poe also eat theirs and everyone is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this one so it was even longer than my others! It took me a couple days to get it just right!! I hope you guys like this I worked really hard!


End file.
